1. Field
The disclosed technology relate to a battery management system and a battery pack having the same.
2. Description of the Related Technology
Secondary or exchangeable batteries are widely used as power sources of portable electronic devices, such as cellular phones, notebook computers, camcorders, or personal digital assistants (PDAs), or motors for electric tools or wireless cleaners.
Some secondary batteries are fabricated in the form of battery packs including battery cells and a battery management system, and the battery cells are charged or discharged using an external power source or an external load connected to an external terminal installed in the battery pack. The battery management system may measure voltage and current levels of the battery cells, and may control protecting operations of the battery cells based on the measured voltage and current levels.
With recent diversification of applications for battery management systems, the demand for battery management systems additionally equipped with various functions in addition to functions of the existing battery management systems has increased. Accordingly, there is a need to develop a battery pack having these new additional functions.